<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bludger At First Sight by Chookers38</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596285">Bludger At First Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chookers38/pseuds/Chookers38'>Chookers38</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Bones, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Quidditch, captain swan crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chookers38/pseuds/Chookers38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones, 4th year Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts, the prestigious wizarding school. Emma Swan, reserved student in Gryffindor also in her 4th year with brilliant skills in the sport. But when they play against each other, there can only be one winner. And Killian is about to face the price of the victory.</p><p>The question is does it worth so much trouble?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bludger At First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/gifts">SherlockianWhovian</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday to the amazing Leanne. I hope you will like this surprised fic! :D<br/>And more than thank you again to profdanglaisstuff (on tumblr) for the beta saving skill haha ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killian Jones, 4th year student at Hogwarts, the prestigious wizarding school. Sorted in Hufflepuff, though the hat could have very well put him in Gryffindor for his reckless yet chivalrous temper. Could be a very good student but was best known for his laziness concerning several classes. Yet the professors couldn’t deny the fact that their student could do good thanks to the fire fueling his will to surpass his older brother, Liam Jones ex-Gryffindor prefect and brilliant student, in order to prove he was worthy of him and to be able to join him one day on the secret missions he had been given by the headmaster of the school himself. But what truly gave Killian his reputation among the rest of the students at Hogwarts was his position on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook: captain of the Hufflepuff Team, player with unbelievable skills for his age (he’d only started playing for the team in his second year and became the leader in the third). Known for his charms, good looks and bad boy behavior. But also for his missing hand. Because above everything else, Killian Jones was a broken lad. </p><p>He didn’t just lose his hand to the fire that summer day. He also lost his mother. It had left Killian devastated, not even Liam had succeeded in calming him at first. Without knowing it, Alice Jones had created a stronger bond with the younger of her sons. Brennan Jones was a simple muggle and she a brilliant and beautiful witch, the two individuals falling in love at first sight. It had been she who gifted her two wonderful boys the magic flowing in their blood. And as the years passed and Killian grew up, she had been the only person who had truly understood him. Liam and his father had been there as well but it hadn’t been, wasn’t the same for him. That gloomy year, Killian hadn’t been able to start school as usual. Liam had offered to use magic to replace his hand but Killian had refused, the hole left inside his heart too painful for Killian to have any connection with magic yet. Using magic was like being next to her and he hasn't healed enough to survive the constant reminder. So Killian stayed on his own for a few months before finally accepting his father’s offer. Together they found a more “normal” alternative for his hand. Normal being the muggle way. The prosthetic wasn’t very advanced but Killian took his time to learn how to live with his new life and soon, the lack of connection with his mates from school slowly replaced the hurt he felt at the absence of his mother. By the end of the school year, Killian Jones was back at Hogwarts, working harder than ever to deal with his shortcomings. It hasn’t been easy at all but he managed to do it and the way Liam had looked at him at the last ceremony of the year had been worth all the sleepless nights and detention with the History, Potions and Transfiguration professors. Not that he disliked old McGonagall, after all Snape wasn’t exactly nice to him either. But <em>ghost</em>, he hated Binns. That last remark earned him a slap at the back of his skull by his older brother while Killian tried to hide his proud grin.</p><p>---</p><p>The pile of books falling on his table took him by surprise.</p><p>“You’re focusing too much on the past Killian!” </p><p>Mary Margaret Blanchard. Hufflepuff student in the third year. She had become one of his best friends and he would be lying to himself if he said the lass hadn’t grown on him. She had made her way to his heart unlike any other and the two became close enough that you might think they were siblings. And the lass also excelled in telling him when he was dwelling on the past. Which happened quite frequently when he was working on his left arm.</p><p>“And I’m lucky to have you as my guard.” Killian teased back at the brunette who stuck her tongue out at him before taking a seat across the table. “Anyway, I see you’ve been sticking with Belle at the library?”</p><p>“Not every time I come back with books means I was with Belle you know.”</p><p>“Aye, but most of the time it does, Snow.”</p><p>“Fine!” Snow, as he liked to call her when he knew he was right, was a terrible liar, “I was with her! Now finish your stuff so you can help me with the exercises!”</p><p>His <em>stuff</em>. Because Mary Margaret was refusing to describe him working on fixing and improving his left hand prosthetic by any other word. So as Killian chuckled, he looked back at his “stuff” and finished tightening the screw that held most of the protection case of the mechanism. At least that tragic accident had given him a hell of a lot of dexterity with his right hand. Once done, Killian cleaned his tools with the help of a magical spell before he came to sit next to Mary Margaret and help her with the advanced lessons she was following with the help of Belle French, another brilliant lass he had befriended. He wouldn’t be surprised if the Ravenclaw girl passed the exams coming the next year with the best marks possible. And perhaps he’d be able to have other than “Dreadful” on his own results if he spent a little more time studying in her company. </p><p>The only problem was that Killian Jones was somehow allergic to the dusty and silent place called the Library.</p><p>//////</p><p>Emma looked through the windows of her dormitory, the sun slowly going down until it  disappeared beneath the surface of the huge lake surrounding the castle. </p><p>Like every time she sat on the window sill, she remembered that she was far far <em>far </em>from her last home…</p><p>Emma Swan, orphan wizard among the muggles. As soon as her  foster families realized she wasn’t like the others, that she was weird and capable of inexplicable things, they would send her back. Until one day the young Emma realized the magical curse she had would never leave her. So she ran away from the orphanage into the unknown no matter how old she was, her life couldn’t be worse anyway. That’s when one of Madame Maxime’s shapeshifters found her, she was roaming around the pond where the majestic swan had taken its human form under her amazed eyes. That day, Emma found out about the magical world she was part of. It was also the day she left her past behind her and took for her last name <em>Swan</em>. From that moment, she was taken to the Beauxbâtons Academy of Magic. She would have become a student with a great future if she had not found herself at the wrong place at the wrong moment. The rules were strict and for such incidents the sanction was of the highest. Because of that stupid son of bitch named Greg, Emma was expelled from the school. Emma thought it would be her end, she would be forced to go back to the muggle world and have no future at all. After everything she just learned, it was inconceivable to go back. But Madame Maxime knew her case well enough to show some mercy. After all, it hadn’t been her fault and having no relatives, the Grande Lady had sent her to Scotland to integrate another wizarding school: Hogwarts. Emma’s heart had tightened in her chest at the news. She was more than happy not to definitely quit school or magic but <em>fuck</em>. The weather there was terrible and her trip seemed to never reach its end. But hours later, the pristine white horses drawing her carriage finally landed on the green grass and Emma had been enchanted by the landscape. <em>Well at least, when the sun was out, the place looked magical</em>, Emma remembered thinking. The rest of her integration happened quickly and she was sorted into Gryffindor house; the small and silent ceremony held with the headmaster Dumbledore and each professor of the four houses. </p><p>------</p><p>Now, one year later, Emma was fully integrated into the school, a student among the others and when she looked up at the sky, it appeared to be not so dull and rainy as she had first thought. However, unlike at the Beauxbâtons, Emma had become as discreet as she could, it became her Rule No.1 after what she experienced at the French Academy. The less she was noticed, the better. She did all she could to never be first in her house (even if all her professors tried to push her to invest a little more in their lessons because she definitely could obtain better marks without doing much more work) but not be part of the losers’ group either. Emma Swan was invisible and it was perfect. All the opposite of that guy every girl was chatting about all day. <em>Killian Jones</em>. The dude was a hot-head, “Trouble” written all over his dashing perfect smug face; not that she took any interest in his damn face... </p><p>Yeah, she would do her best to avoid Jones if she wanted to stay in that damn school and pass her final exams so she could live the life she wanted. But her peaceful routine ended the day she caught a rather small object during one of the flying lessons. A challenge set by one of the Slytherins. Emma hated Regina Mills for doing as she pleased and she couldn’t let her insult her right to her face. But now because of the scene, Professor McGonagall was taking her to the quidditch field where a “brilliant future in quidditch,”as she told Emma, was awaiting her. By the end of her third year, Emma became the new seeker of Gryffindor, and as much as their captain David Nolan was… well "charming," (<em>of course it has to be his fucking nickname!</em>) she was already regretting becoming the new talk of their house. <em>Fucking Lions and Fucking Pride</em>. Because she was sure her fourth year would be completely different all thanks to her newfound abilities in the fucking sport. At least quidditch looked fun and rather interesting for practicing flight. Well all she needed to do was keep low between training sessions and the few official games tournaments they would have and she should manage to avoid trouble. </p><p>At least that’s what Emma had repeated herself during the summer break. That and the fact that she really needed to stop saying “fuck” at every turn. </p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>///////////</p><p>The school had only started last week and David hadn’t stopped talking about their new player. Each time Killian was in company of the Gryffindor, it was to hear him talk about how the girl was amazing, how fast she was, “just as fast as lightning” David said and Killian was doing his best not to roll his eyes in exasperation, how Gryffindor would win all their games thanks to her, how he would be sure to beat the hell out of the Hufflepuff team just to see Killian’s defeated face. And this was just what David had harped on about the first two days. Now seven days later Killian was sure of one thing: he was sick of hearing his friend talk about quidditch. <em>Did he even consider Charming his friend anymore? </em></p><p>Since his second year Killian was the talk of the school, even more after some brilliant exploit of the Hufflepuff Team did thanks to him. But now, now that girl was stealing the limelight from him. And he didn’t know her name or what she looked like. </p><p>That’s why Killian decided to sneak into one of Gryffindor’s training sessions this afternoon after one whole month of waiting… Alright. He didn’t exactly <em>sneak in</em>. Snow was always coming to their opponent’s house training to see her summer love, bloody David or Prince Charming as she now calls his mate. Killian simply came with her this time, because after one month of internal fighting Killian finally gave in. The two spectators took their places in one of the the empty stands, Killian having dressed himself to look as unrecognisable as possible even if Mary Margaret’s cheers  blew his cover at some point, and Killian waited for the scrimmage section of the training to begin so he could see just how good the new player was supposed to be. But for now he would try to locate the bloody seeker.</p><p>And that’s when he saw <em>her </em>for the first time. She was flying with grace just in front of their stand, offering him a damn good view of her. Her golden hair tied up in a ponytail was shining under the sun and- <em>Bloody Hell</em>. Killian looked again at her face with his magical binoculars he brought just in case he would need a closer look. She possessed the most beautiful green eyes he had seen in his life. She simply was beautiful, a true marvel. <em>How had he managed to not spot her inside the castle all this time?! </em>He was stunned by her beauty and now it only made him more jealous to see she was indeed, a hell of a player and a bloody brilliant, amazing seeker and she-</p><p> </p><p>"You're staring, Killian." </p><p>"I- what?" </p><p>The spell she had on him broke as Mary Margaret was now the one staring at him with a smile he could tell she was trying to hide. Well things couldn’t get worse.</p><p>"Oh my god. You're crushing!!” She squeaked, her hands coming to cover her mouth while he felt his cheeks and ears getting warm. “I’ve got to tell David about it! This is so adorable!" </p><p>"What? Hell no Snow! Stop that now. Bloody hell I'm not crushing on anything!" His voice betrayed him as it went high pitched at the end of his sentence.</p><p>He could say all he wanted to get out of this mess, he was already too deep and the blush now covering his face to the tips of his ears worked to his disadvantage anyway. All he could do was regain some composure, stop behaving like a teenage boy for a girl he just saw -hell that he was supposed to hate for her unfairly good skills and damn good looks- and be prepared to fly away as soon as the training was over. But Killian was definitely having bad luck as he heard David calling them before their friendly opposition truly ended, when the players flew in their direction. <em>Perfect, now you’ll have to face his damn face and pretend Mary Margaret forced you to come along in order to survive.</em></p><p>“Hello darling, see you managed to drag Killian's ass here?” David chuckled before stealing a chaste kiss from his girlfriend.</p><p>“I- no actually Killian--”</p><p>“How perspicacious you are, Dave!” Killian cut short Mary Margaret’s answer before looking at her, hoping she would read his thoughts.</p><p>“Haha well; now that you’re finally graced us with a visit, which I thought you would have done weeks before, how about you properly meet Em ?”</p><p>“Right. You know, I have to join Robin for our team meeting and like you said, I’m not even supposed to come see Gryffindor cause-” Killian stopped mid-sentence as David whistled, catching the blonde seeker who seemed annoyed at first before she slowly made her way to their group.</p><p>“There! Emma, you already know Mary Margaret,” she nodded politely before her eyes find those of Killian, “ and this lad over here, is the famous Killian Jones! Killian, this is Emma Swan.” David proudly introduced them.</p><p>The two players forced a smile to their lips, showing some manners, but the tension was already palpable between them within the few seconds of the first glance. Killian had felt it, the moment his blue eyes met her emerald ones it was like he was hit by lightning, the shiver running down all his extremities. Under her beauty was hidden a deadly weapon and if looks could kill, Killian would be dead by now. But he made sure she would feel the same while looking at him. He would not let her see how she had, was <em>still</em> affecting him. He has a reputation to maintain. So Killian nodded at her with another fake smile before excusing himself, Emma promptly doing the same. The awkward meeting ended with the two going their separate ways while David looked at Mary Margaret for an answer of what had just happened. </p><p>As much as David had known the encounter between those two would be something, he never thought it would be that icy.</p><p>--------</p><p>Their second unplanned conversation during the Care of Magical Creatures class wasn’t the most friendly either. </p><p>The two students had made a deal to never end up together for the group activities in their shared discipline. And it would be fine like that. Emma swore to herself that she would always see Jones as an quidditch rival and one of those stupid bad boys while Killian, on the other hand, was trying his best to hide the growing feelings he had for her despite the small animosity they were keeping between themselves. It would be fine, for the sake of his reputation, he would be fine and behave like he usually did. Her beauty should not affect him that much, she wasn’t that pretty in comparison to other girls but there was something in her look and the way she spoke that had him hooked hard. By Halloween, it was clear to most of Killian’s house mates that he lost his composure whenever Emma Swan interacted with him in any way. He would switch from the dashing rascal masquerade to the humble Jones boy he was at heart. Killian was convinced he could take the constant teasing from his mates and keep his mask and pretending for the rest of the year (and who knew, perhaps Swan would succumb to his charms by then?) but try as he liked, the castle might be huge, when you were trying your best to avoid someone it was then that you saw her at every corner. </p><p>After several unsuccessful study sessions with Belle in a row, the girl decided to push Killian’s buttons until he realized that perhaps he could keep pretending if he wished but somehow he had to find a way to befriend Emma. </p><p>“<em>If it stops you from thinking clearly about the Goblin revolt or the simple spell Professor McGonagall asked us to wield perfectly, then Emma Swan doesn’t sound like any other girl to me, Killian. Plus it’s written all over your face that you’re crushing on her.</em>” </p><p>It surely did sound like a good plan easy to enact, making his life at Hogwarts a little bit easier. Yet it took effort on both sides in order for a friendship to finally see the light of day between the students. </p><p>But to win the heart of Emma Swan and have her fall in love with him was a dream that would stay in his mind for a little bit longer. Good thing Killian Jones was persistent.</p><p>///////</p><p>The Quidditch Contest was marked down on both their schedules on every Friday afternoon between four and six. It quickly became a tradition between Emma and Killian after they “broke the ice”. The hatred they used to feel for each other had completely melted away and was now replaced by the almost constant friendly challenges and teasing. Which wasn’t bad, Killian did love a good challenge and he loved even more the time spent in the presence of his Swan. Like most of his friends, Killian gave Emma a nickname. One that she would not answer with eyes throwing daggers, like when he used some other pet name like <em>lass </em>or <em>love</em>. That, he quickly learned she wasn't a fan of thus he kept them for when he was teasing her. Their weekly Quidditch Contest being the perfect moment to use them.</p><p>“So <em>love</em>, how about you finally show me just how bad you are with the rest of the balls?” Killian challenged Emma. </p><p>During their first friendly confrontation against each other, she had proved to him just how good she was with the golden snitch by winning the game by one tiny point. Since then, Killian had worked harder with the rest of his team to improve their game. <em>They would not lose against Gryffindor at the official tournament between the four houses this January</em>. Killian also took the chance to learn all he could about Emma Swan and her team strategy every Friday since that defeat. Though the latter needed all his talking and persuasive skills in order to wear the precious information out of Emma’s mouth. <em>God he really wanted to do other enjoyable activities with that part of her face</em>. But that would be for another time. For now, he needed to know just how good she was with the quaffle and bludger to build his own tactics to counter her if needed. </p><p>“Please Jones, as if you could handle it.”</p><p>“Perhaps you’re the one who can’t handle <em>it</em>.” </p><p>He made sure to articulate every word he was parroting, accentuating the last “t” with a devilish smirk. It made Emma visibly swallow to his delight before she put her walls up and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Fine! Get ready to have your ass knocked off that broom of yours then!” she replied before flying to grab the quaffle in one hand, the enchanted bludger stuck under the other armpit.</p><p>Killian took the time to look at her as she methodically threw the medium ball in the air until she was satisfied with her grip on it. Then she drew back and threw the brown ball at him. Perhaps it was because he had let his guard down while studying her or perhaps she was just a fucking wizard, but the quaffle arrived way too fast with a surprising strength, right on his diaphragm, stealing his breath. Killian doubled up over the ball as his broom moved backward from a few inches. <em>How is that bloody possible?</em> He had heard about professional players possessing such great strength but he never thought a student, let alone a bloody woman, could do this. He wasn't even sure he could throw the quaffle with an equivalent force, even with all the same conditions. </p><p><em>‘If David was right, she only started playing quidditch at the middle end of last year. And she had only played as a seeker, which would mean either she had trained during last summer or that girl had bloody genetics made for that sport. She didn’t stop surprising him.’</em> Killian thought as he forced his lungs to work correctly.</p><p>But before he could focus back on the current challenge rather than Emma’s qualities, Emma had already let go of the smaller ball and hit it in his direction. The infernal thing went straight for his head and only missed its target narrowly when Killian fell from his broom in order to avoid the impact. That thing was too dangerous to risk getting hurt during a futile challenge, not when there were several important matches to win soon. Lucky for Killian, he hadn’t been flying far from the ground but the contact with the sandy floor had him groaning anyway.</p><p>“So, that’s your so-called natural abilities, Jones?” </p><p>While he was slowly sitting back on his heels, Emma was laughing hard at the scene, flying back to him, in a broom-surfing style. <em>Bloody Hell,</em> even that she did with grace. The flying skill required full concentration and a good damn balance. Yet, Swan did it effortlessly, completely confident while it generally took all Killian’s focus to perform it and he was pretty sure his body didn’t look that relaxed. Killian fisted his hand in his lap while Emma smirked at him, mocking his eyebrow-thing as she called it, leaving him fuming with anger. He would not let her humiliate him that way. He was supposed to be the good player here, she was just a seeker. Using the fire burning inside him, Killian took the quaffle from the floor and grabbed his broom before rising in the air a few meters. While Emma did the same, Killian secretly took his wand from his sleeve pocket and with the quaffle in his left hand, he whispered one of the speed-spells he’d crafted during the summer, enchanting the quaffle so it would reach the same speed as Emma used against him. It might be low but so was her bludger move. With a grin on his lips, Killian threw the ball at her and waited to see how she could “handle it”. But here again, she caught the quaffle without too much trouble, her balance a bit thrown off but that was all, no fall, no harsh move, no pained grunt. Just a small “oouf” and a stuck-out tongue out as she flew for the locker room.</p><p>That left Killian mad with his face turning red.</p><p><em>‘Bloody fucking woman</em>. <em>She was going to pay for that.’</em> Killian thought as he stayed on his broom on the now empty field, furiously clenching his jaw. </p><p>Though a smirk made its way onto his lips as soon as he had fully cooled down from the anger of the humiliation of losing against her, at his own bloody game. He might have lost that battle but not the war.</p><p>“Laugh while you can <em>love</em>. Cause the fun just begun.” He chuckled and set off for the same room. </p><p>The official confrontation between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would be quite memorable. That he would make sure of.</p><p>////////////</p><p>The weather conditions were all right for a wonderful game. The stands were filled with as many students as when the game was the usual derby pitting Gryffindor against Slytherin. It was all thanks to the two captains who had made quite a show one night during dinner inside the great hall. The balls were thrown in the air and the golden snitch set free and the match began at full speed. Two hours later, the snitch was still flying somewhere and the score of both teams were tied. The tension was at its maximum and the first signs of fatigue started to appear in both camps. Then luck turned in favor of Hufflepuff as Will, helped by Smee, scored three times in a row. All they had to do now was make sure Gryffindor wouldn’t score one point or catch the snitch until the end of the last overtime. And the more time passed, the more Killian became nervous and distracted as to where Swan and Tink were. He had full trust in his seeker, Tink, being amazing and just as fast as Emma. But he feared Emma would beat her with her agility on a broom. Then the commentary box seemed to yell even louder than before, announcing the chase for the snitch open. Both Killian and David stopped in their course to look for their respective players. That was it. Everything would depend on which team caught the golden snitch first. David didn’t wait any longer and flew after the quaffle for new goals while Killian stayed immobile a few seconds more, thinking quickly of a plan to neutralise Emma. He didn’t wish to hurt her but a good fright with a bludger would be enough, and only a fair payback for last time.</p><p>Flying up to Robin, one of Hufflepuff’s beaters, Killian took his mate’s bat and got in position to knock the incoming bludger toward Emma. Driving full speed toward that kind of ball was reckless but winning the game mattered moret at the moment. The thought of accidentally hurting Emma in the process flash in the back of his mind but it was rapidly clouded by the need to win the game. Killian reached full speed a few meters before he was about to hit the bludger, his eyes focused on his aim.</p><p>---</p><p>Emma was fully taken by the shiny golden ball. She knew her team’s victory was resting on her shoulders and on the capture of the snitch. She had a bit of trouble to outdistance the other blond seeker but it was done and all she needed to do now was to hold her hand up and reach for the tiny ball. But then the voice of Mulan rang in her ears and Emma slowly turned her face to see the Hufflepuff player flying right toward her, arm up with a bat in hand. <em>Bludger</em>. Emma focused back on the snitch while she prepared to avoid the attack knowing Mulan couldn’t protect her fast enough. Her brain had already sent all the information to the rest of her body in order to avoid the attack AND catch the snitch. All her muscles only waited for her to tense and go into motion. Though the action she saw in the corner of her eyes caught her fully and with a frown she turned her head again to face what was happening to the attacker, who was no-one but Killian himself she realized, as the time seemed to stand still.</p><p>------</p><p>‘Five. Four. Three. <em>Two</em>. <em>One</em>. <strong>Now</strong>.’</p><p>Killian counted before he loosed his arm to hit the bludger. But at the exact same moment, someone or something magically changed the direction of the bludger. Instead of touching the bat, it connected with Killian’s arm. What happened next, to him, was like in slow-motion. Killian felt the impact of the ball hitting his arm and forcing his torso to twist and go backward, taken in the opposite direction of the bludger. His eyes finally left Emma to focus on the iron ball. Killian heard it before he felt his ulna and radius bones cracking, slowly breaking apart before it snapped completely in two when the bludger continued its path. The horrible sound echoed in his ears. Then Killian realized that the force of the black iron ball combined with his own speed and strength had sent him spinning in the air. But that fact was drowned by the shock of what had just happened to his arm, the information reaching his brain and soon a shiver-like-electricity-pain was radiating down his whole arm and torso. His nervous system jumped into action leaving Killian with a blinding pain. With no more control over his right arm and nothing but little mobility with his left hand, Killian lost his grip and fell from his broom, the distance separating him from the earth appearing endless until his body hit the ground at full force. The shock jolted him awake once more, helping him to see through the numbing pain now coursing through his entire body.  </p><p>Killian weakly whimpered until his lungs drew enough air for him to regain some lucidity. For a moment he didn’t know what was happening to him, couldn't move a finger, couldn’t hear anything past the buzzing, his vision blurring due to the tears invading his eyes. But Killian’s head lolled on his right side and he saw the completely broken limb where his yellow sleeve had rolled up and finally the anguished screams that were trapped inside his chest were free.</p><p>--------</p><p>Emma stopped her chase as soon as she heard his voice. She didn’t realize she was still in position to catch the golden ball until then. The snitch and the game were wiped from her mind as her friend became her first priority. <em>Since when did that dork become such a close friend to you? That asshole tried to hit you!</em> the little voice inside her brain screamed at her. But Emma pushed it away with a shake of her head and flew as fast as her broom would carry her, jumping off of the stick in middle air with a certain grace. She was sure the bastard would have commented if he was not currently screaming at the top of his lungs. But all sound ceased when her first knee touched the ground next to him.</p><p>-------</p><p>Killian was too preoccupied by the pain of the broken arm to notice Emma arriving. He would even have loved the attention, his Emma flying to his rescue as a true savior, if he had not been in bloody agony on the grass. He would have also dared to throw one of his cheesy lines, “care to give me a hand?” if not for the fact he had <em>no more bloody fucking hands</em> <em>left </em>to give! </p><p>His brain focused back on the moment, watching Emma kneeling at his side, her eyes gazing at his injury and it triggered some instinct in him. He would not show her he was broken. He closed his mouth, breathing hard through his nose, ‘<em>thank god that part wasn’t broken’</em>, and with all the energy he found in himself, Killian tried to hide his limb from her but by moving his right arm, he only set it on fire even more. He furiously blinked as he focused on swallowing down the guttural noises wanting to get out of his throat. <em>Not in front of her.</em></p><p>Emma’s lips were moving but he wasn’t hearing her correctly and feeling her hands pushing down his shoulders only made him recoil more. He needed to hide. <em>Hide.Hide.Hide.Hide</em>. His voice repeated in his head.</p><p>“You’re hurting yourself Killian!”</p><p>Her voice was crystal clear in the fog that had started to invade his mind. This made him stop struggling for a few seconds, despite the panic now rising in his chest making it difficult to draw enough air. His gaze that had been unfocused was now lingering on his arm while the surrounding agitation started to drown him.</p><p>----</p><p>“Someone call the nurse!”</p><p>“Oh my god! It’s Killian Jones!” </p><p>“What happened? A bludger?!”</p><p>“Serves him right!”</p><p>“Where’s Madam Hooch??”</p><p>“Come on Jones! Stay with us!”</p><p>“I can help! I know a spell!”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>Emma turned her head to face the blue-cloaked boy who had just spoken. If she recalled correctly, his name was Walsh and well she was pretty sure it was the very same boy that could either perform brilliant spells or have unexpected results. Her guts twisted at the thought. She shouldn’t let him near Killian. The Hufflepuff Captain was barely holding on to consciousness thanks to whatever deity in the magical world because there was no way any normal student would still be that  much alive just after the fall he had undergone. No, Emma wouldn’t let some unknown student try his hand on Killian. But before she could even ask for David and Killian’s teammates to show the spectators away from them until a fucking teacher arrived, Walsh had his wand out and cast his spell. </p><p>Killian and she were staring at his arms which shone for a few seconds before the unnatural angle it had previously slowly disappeared. Emma’s guts twisted again. The spell had also made disappear something rather important inside Killian’s arm.</p><p>
  <em>Well it happened...at least it’s not broken anymore!</em>
</p><p>Emma’s eyes snapped at the guy. She was going to rip off his fucking head.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?! ‘Not broken anymore’ ??” Emma scolded the Ravenclaw. “YOU FUCKING DISINTEGRATED THEM YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!”</p><p>-------</p><p>Killian was so fucking tired, his eyelids so heavy. Truth be told, he really thought he would finally fall unconscious for good but then his whole right arm started to tingle. Then everything stopped all at once. His eyes were glued to his arm while he was panting harder. <em>What the fucking hell just happened? What did that dude do??</em> Then Emma’s screaming voice echoed once again in his already pulsing skull, making him grimace. </p><p><em>You disintegrated them</em>.</p><p>Despite the unbearable pain, Killian understood what it truly meant. That would also explain why he couldn’t feel his right arm anymore. His lips started to tremble as he slowly exhaled, the tears were back, blurring everything. Not that it mattered anymore. Killian banged his head against the floor, turning it in the opposite direction. His whole body shivered as he tried his best to bite off his broken sobs. Emma was suddenly all over him and he had to use all his strength remaining in his left arm to push her away until she stopped touching him. The fact she did stop fighting left him feeling even more broken and ashamed of his plan to win the stupid game. He doesn’t deserve her full attention. </p><p>Killian cried himself unconcious, submerged by the dark thoughts usually locked up in the depths of his mind. He didn’t have anything left to live for, he was completely useless. He wouldn’t be able to use his only real hand anymore. Then the look of pity of his brother appeared behind his closed eyes and with it the realization he would become a burden for him, for everyone he knew, how people would now look at him and talk about his poor and tragic ass. </p><p>The last thought Killian had before completely surrendering to the darkness was the fact that he could never be with Emma anymore.</p><p>///////////</p><p>It had been two days since the accident happened and in that time Killian had been moved to the hospital wing but he had yet to wake up. When they brought the wounded captain on the stretcher, Madam Pomfrey had yelled at them for the ridiculous amount of time they took and how easy it would have been to simply re-form the bones but despite the grumpiness, she was able to heal most of his wounds and the dislocated shoulder while he was out. For the missing bones in his hand and arm though they would have to wait for the Hufflepuff to regain consciousness.</p><p>Which occurred later on that day. Killian managed to crack open an eye before closing it right away. He stayed half awake for long minutes, mentally checking on everything he could feel or hear and damn his whole body was bloody sore. When Killian fully opened his eyes, he took a look around him, realizing he was in one of the hospital beds, teal curtains placed on each side of the small bed. Then his gaze dropped to his arms. The left one appeared relatively intact in comparison to his right arm that was fully bandaged between some sort of wood contraption that held the limb straight, not allowing any movement. The memories of the quidditch game resurfaced and left Killian frowning at the fact he couldn’t remember anything after he hit the floor. He just recalled bits and pieces of some weird bludger, Emma, dazzling pain and then he was falling and everything went black. A groan escaped his mouth as he tried to push himself into a sitting position and whoever was at his side gasped before hugging him with force. That perfume and golden hair could belong to only one person: Emma. With the only arm that was still free from the hug, Killian encircled her back.</p><p>“Miss me, darling?” he whispered before Emma pushed away.</p><p>She stared at him, not believing what he’d just said before she pushed him back into the mattress, eliciting a small yelp from him. <em>Damn, that was not the reaction he was waiting for.</em></p><p>“You fucking asshole!” </p><p>While she had appeared concerned at first, she was now furious. Killian simply looked at her pissed off expression, swallowing down the small joy he felt when she had hugged him.</p><p>“Did you lose your mind? A fucking bludger Jones!” She was yelling at him despite being out of breath, “This was foolish! You could have <em>died</em>!”</p><p>Died? That shocked him. Was she really worried about what could have happened to his sorry ass despite his attempt to hit her with the cursed ball? <em>Does Emma Swan care about you that much?</em></p><p>Any answers he could have formed were cut short as Madam Pomfrey drew back the curtains and took the skeleton bottle on the little tray she dragged next to his bed. Killian felt Emma stand up and leave a place for the old nurse but Killian definitely preferred Emma’s presence by his side. </p><p>“I was really starting to wonder if you’d ever open those eyes again Mister Jones!” </p><p>
  <em>Was she..scolding him for staying unconscious after what he’d just endured?</em>
</p><p>“Anyway! Now drink that fast please! I have other injured students to attend to.”</p><p>She had poured the white-ish liquid in a small goblet and handed it over, waiting for Killian to take it. Only as much as he would have liked to grab the bloody goblet from the old woman, his left hand obviously wouldn’t hold it and well, his right arm wasn’t exactly responding to the motion either. It only made his shoulder cry out with pain. Emma sighed and grabbed the goblet from Pomfrey and brought it in front of his face.</p><p>“Ah, my savior Swan. Did I ever tell you that you would make a fine nurse?” Killian commented with a smirk but Emma’s face was made of marble.</p><p>
  <em>Right, so much for lightening the mood Jones.</em>
</p><p>Emma, who deeply didn’t care about his stupid comments, had taken action and forced the liquid into his mouth. And perhaps the impatient Pomfrey staying right behind Emma’s back was the reason for such a brutal move toward him. But the moment the liquid hit the back of his throat, Killian was overwhelmed with nausea and his first reaction was to sharply cough before spitting out whatever stuff had been inside his mouth.</p><p>“What the bloody hell is <em>that</em>?!” Killian shouted, his face contorted at the horrible taste all over his tongue.</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes, audibly sighing as Pomfrey threw her arms in the air.</p><p>“Good lord, why do they all say that? This ain’t some apple juice! For your information young sir, this is the only thing that will help your missing bones grow back. I suggest you stop whining and drink it all if you ever wish to have a functioning arm again! I don’t have enough potion left to tolerate such childlike manners.”</p><p>At her words any complaints died, leaving Killian gaping. </p><p>“F-functioning a-arm?” He repeated slowly, slightly stammering at the two words.</p><p><em>Functional arm again.</em> Could he really regain all mobility just by drinking whatever potion that awful thing was? This sounded too simple. It hasn’t been that easy with his left hand. He couldn’t have just made it “grow back”. This sounded unreal.</p><p>“You sure you’re a wizard Jones?” Emma laughed, incredulous at the stunt face Killian was showing, “You’re living in a fucking magical word! Of course you’ll have that fucking right arm back, idiot.” </p><p>Killian swallowed again, blinking at Emma who was still laughing at him. He should react, say something to defend himself against the teasing but he was simply too shocked and, well, ecstatic at the fact that he wasn’t going to be stuck with only half of a left arm functional. Then the cursed goblet was back next to him, only this time Madam Pomfrey left it to Emma directly. Killian shook away his stupor before groaning at the smile Emma was wearing as she presented the goblet to his lips. Expressing once again his disapproval, Killian opened his mouth, preparing himself for the new assault. He managed to drink it all this time but he  almost coughed between each swallow and squirmed on the sheet for the lack of hand to hold onto the mattress. When done, Killian coughed and swiped the back of his mouth with his left forearm while Madame Pomfrey cleaned away her tray with a laugh.</p><p>“Never thought such a great player like you could have such a soft side.” Killian glared at her but it did nothing,“You’ll have to take four more doses of the potion before all the bones grow back. But I warn you Mister Jones, you’re in for some painful nights so you better try to sleep now before the potion starts working.”</p><p>/////////</p><p>Killian had quickly fallen back asleep during the afternoon while Emma stayed around to help Mme Pomfrey with the other wounded students. She had been wandering around the hospital wing the first year she arrived, needing to talk with someone, and the nurse seemed the right person to talk about some of her insecurity. Since then, the old woman had taken her as her assistant and Emma learned several healing spells that weren’t in the programs that end up being quite useful considering how clumsy she could be, in particular when trying to cook something on her own. </p><p>The scene on the quidditch pitch played again in her mind. She’d be so dumb to let Walsh try his spell. She was qualified enough in the domain to know it was better to let such injuries be heal by a fucking professional. Emma nibbled her lips as she came back to watch how Killian was handling the pain. She felt guilty. That’s why she would make sure the dark haired boy healed correctly before going back to her routine. Not that there was any kind of attraction between the two.<em> No, Emma didn’t feel anything toward Jones</em>. </p><p>It was true that his first night was quite rough. Most of the bones were starting to grow back, the big ones being the most painful. Killian gasped in his sleep and his body tensed as he held his breath before the pain passed and he slumped down on the bed, though still panting hard and mumbling incoherent words. Emma took a chair and placed it so she was by his right side. She then carefully held his trembling hand in hers, the one remaining free coming to stroke his cheek a little until the wave of pain passed. Taking away the sweat that had formed on his forehead with a tissue, Emma took a good look at his face. He wasn’t relaxed, his lips twisting now and then but he looked better. She had been terrified when she had kneeled next to him, an unbelievable amount of pain written all over his features. She had wished she could wipe them away with her fingers. It was exactly what she ended up doing at the moment, brushing away the few strands of hair that fell on his face. Then the shivers took their toll on Killian and Emma decided to speak to him hoping it would help him relax again.</p><p>When she stopped her story, Emma realized it was getting really late. But at least now Killian was softly snoring, a shadow of a smile across his lips. Emma smiled in her turn at his finally peaceful face before she took her leave. Unlike him, she still had to attempt her lessons.</p><p>------</p><p>Though Emma had to come back regularly at the hospital to help with Killian. As he wasn’t able to eat on his own, his only hand he could have used didn’t work correctly, Emma had to come after each meal to make sure he ate something and wasn’t letting himself starve just because of his fucking pride. She remembered the first time she had heard shouts coming from the infirmary. To be honest, at this point all Hogwarts could attest that “there was no way that old owl would bloody feed him”. Every time Mme Pomfrey had tried to help him eat, Killian had thrown a tantrum. And each time after she had left him by himself, he ended up trying to hold the spoon or fork with his left hand only to have his progress stop in the middle of the motion, the fingers dropping the utensil. Emma was the only one that could approach him and help him eat what was left of his plate while he blinked away the tears of frustration. To see Killian fighting so hard to keep his composure was making her feel sad for him. She didn’t know much of his story but she could tell it wasn’t exactly happy. Just like hers.</p><p>Then the rest of his friends came to see him too and the first thing Killian asked them was who had won the game. They all laughed at the question, unnerving Killian but thankfully, right before he would have yelled at them, David answered. Or at least he gave him his thoughts.</p><p>“Mate you can’t be serious? You gave us a freaking fright back there and that’s all that matters to you?!”</p><p>At least Emma spotted Belle lingering close to Killian’s ears and probably telling him the truth: the match ended as soon as he had hit the ground and screamed. The teachers had almost declared Hufflepuff winners of the game but it had been decided that the game would be rescheduled for the end of the year (which was a good thing for Gryffindor). Because right after Belle was done, Killian looked for her and he had glared for a few seconds before grinning. He was definitely an idiot. Though now she knew what to expect of him for the rematch. And she really needed to remind Robin and the second beater not not share their bats with Killian.</p><p>////////</p><p>Since the first dose of the skeleton potion thing he had drunk, Killian had been doing his best to keep it together. The first two nights had been exhausting but he could remember the soothing voice of Emma talking to him. That had helped him greatly. Having her to deal with the food also helped. Lingering pain was the worst and when the nurse had first brought the spoon to his lips, Killian had lost his temper all at once and had sworn he would not eat if needed but Emma saved him. <em>Again</em>. This was really starting to be a habit now.</p><p>Yet today, when David, Belle, Mary Margaret and the rest of the Hufflepuff quidditch team had come to visit Killian, he had found himself truly alone to deal with the pain. He did his best to appear strong and not let any sign of weakness show in his posture and was quite relieved when they all bid their goodbyes to him. Despite the pain coming back full force if the pulsation from his right arm was any indication Killian managed to ask Mary Margaret right before she left with the others, to bring back the toolbox so he could do his “stuff”. <em>He would not bother Emma any longer with his meals</em>. The little brunette had winked at him and promised to give it to him before dinner. As soon as they were all gone and he was left alone in the hospital, Killian let out the shuddering breath as his mask shattered and the tears began to stream down his face. The pain he felt after the third dose of the potion was too identical to the phantom pain he’d felt for days when his left hand had healed. Yet this time it felt worse as the pain was on his whole arm and he couldn't even massage it properly on his own as he would have needed a full working hand.</p><p>Emma chose that moment to check back on him and quickly helped ease the pain by doing exactly what he needed. He didn’t particularly enjoy asking her to do the damn massages but it wasn’t his fault if he was in the middle of a breakdown when she arrived and to be honest, she was the only one he would not mind seeing him in that state. Since he had been stuck on that bed, she was the only one to see his true emotions, to see past the mask he had built in order to hide all his insecurity. And to hell if she would now see through the lie of the proud cocky hot bastard quidditch captain persona. He felt safe enough by her side to let her see the soft and caring soul he had. He just hoped he wasn’t wrong with her and that she would not crush his heart cause, gods he was so bloody <em>in love</em> with her.</p><p>//////</p><p>“How much does it hurt Killian?”</p><p>Said boy looked up from the books Belle had brought him so he could study a bit and Emma saw the pain swirling inside his blue eyes. Awaiting his answer, Emma just hoped he wouldn’t leave any information aside and would be frank with her.</p><p>“I...well to be honest love, I feel like crap.”</p><p>“Is it the phantom pain like earlier?” she asked, worried.</p><p>She had caught him right in the middle of an outbreak and the only thing that had helped was carefully massaging his limb while he had observed her. Though it had felt like he was looking right at her soul instead. </p><p>“No, thankfully it passed. But I fear it’ll come as soon as the old owl brings the last dose…” He breathed, his voice strained with pain.</p><p>“I, Killian I might have a way to help you with the pain…” She wasn’t supposed to interfere with Madam Pomfrey's healing schedule but she knew she could ease Killian’s pain for the next night. Because he definitely miscounted, there was still one last dose after that one.</p><p>“How is that love?”</p><p>“I...I know a spell that can act as a pain-killer.” </p><p>“Emma I- I’m not sure it’s-”</p><p>“A good idea?” She finished for him, seeing how he was struggling to find the right words while he looked like he was trying not to hurt her with his point of view on her plan. </p><p>“Aye...the last time someone tried that, well you know what happened.” He apologized, though Emma could see he had hoped it could work. And she couldn’t be disappointed by his reticence, she would have felt the same if an unwilling spell had gone wrong.</p><p>But she wasn’t like that moron, she had used the spell on herself a few times already after she accidentally hurt herself while she was in her small loft and having not much money, she couldn’t afford all the medicine she would have needed. </p><p>“I know. But just for your information, I actually used the spell on myself a few times so shouldn’t go awry.”</p><p>Killian looked at her, weighing the pros and cons before he nodded at her, a bubble of joy invading her chest at his agreement.</p><p>“Alright love. I, I trust you not to break me more than I already am, Aye?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure buddy. Well let’s give you the potion and then I’ll cast the spell.” </p><p>Hours before, Mary Margaret had left Killian’s toolbox on the small bed table, Killian and Emma had eaten their dinner together and cheered at the last horrible beverage he would have to drink. <em>Goddamnit,she really should tell him there was one tiny goblet left</em>. Then she made sure Mme Pomfrey wasn’t in the area before she successfully cast her spell. </p><p>That night Killian finally fell asleep peacefully.</p><p>------</p><p>Emma stopped by in the early hours of the morning way before the first breakfast was served inside the Great Hall, to make sure her spell had worked and that Killian was still pain free. Her answer was positive as she found him still sound asleep when she arrived. Checking her watch, Emma decided to keep company with Killian before leaving him for the rest of the day but not without asking Mme Pomfrey to give Killian some food he could ingest without a spoon. <em>She isn’t going to be pleased but fuck, I’m doing her a favor by requesting just one time a special meal for Jones</em>. Emma huffed at the situation before taking her place on her chair that was still next to Killian’s bed.</p><p>Then while Emma was reading a book, her attention was caught by the very small yet visible movement of Killian’s fingers. She almost threw her book on the floor as her face came closer to his hand to watch it tremble one more time before it stayed still. The proof his hand was almost completely healed made her gasp with excitement. She found herself so happy for Killian that she didn’t notice just how loud she had been. </p><p>“S-swan?” </p><p>Emma looked up to see a very sleepy Killian frowning at her while sleep still clouded his thoughts. <em>Shit</em>. She didn’t move, still staring back at Killian with eyes wide as saucers, desperately praying he would close his in a matter of seconds. But it did not happen.</p><p>“What..what are ya’ d-doing here?” Emma closed her mouth and straightened her posture on her chair, swallowing.</p><p>‘<em>Just go to sleep you idiot</em>.’</p><p>“is, is this a dream?” Killian continued while his eyes were slowly closing.</p><p>“Aaaah...yeaaah. Yup, you’re completely dreaming mate.” <em>Smooth Emma. Way to make it believable. </em></p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>Emma frowned, fearing what would come next but Killian simply giggled. Killian Fucking Jones was <em>giggling </em>and she couldn’t help but find it adorable. </p><p>“You’re adorkable you know that?” <em>Wait, did she just say that out loud?</em></p><p>“W-what? What does that mean Swan?” His voice went high before a yawn escaped him. </p><p>“Nothing, goofy. Go back to sleep, you need it.”  Emma chuckled before starting to stand up and go away before he truly woke up.</p><p>“Naaah I need you more Swan…” </p><p>Emma stopped midway, looking surprised. She didn’t remember her spell having some weird hangover effect on her. Well perhaps it was the sleep and the potion combined that created the effect. Anyway, now was the time to go, not push her luck more.</p><p>“Yeah, keep telling yourself that buddy. Have sweet dreams,” she kindly whispered before leaving a goodbye smoochie on his forehead.</p><p>///////////</p><p>Killian opened his eyes, giving an enormous yawn before he frowned at the sunbeam shining right on his face. His squinting eyes quickly searched the small clock on the wall. 11:30 am. <em>Buggering Hell</em>. He never overslept unless he was very sick, at the bottom of his bed. But here he was. To be honest, now that he was fully awake, he couldn’t deny the fact he had never slept that peacefully. Killian chuckled, happy about feeling almost good as new when he also remembered Emma. He had dreamed of her again...or did she really come so see him? Now that he was focused on the fuzzy memory, he couldn’t help but think it hadn’t been a dream, she had talked, while she hadn’t talked like she usually did in his dreams.And she also gave him a goodnight kiss. Well, maybe he’d have to ask her. But then Killian realized she would likely close in on herself which was the last thing he’d wish with how far they'd progressed in their friendship since the bloody game. Unconsciously, Killian raised his right hand to scratch the itch on his jaw, only to jump in surprise at the fact his arm did move a few inches. </p><p>After he stared quite some time at his hand in amazement and Madame Pomfrey announced to him that the last dose of the skeleton potion should stick everything back together without too much trouble, Killian decided to start fixing his left hand. If this was his last day in the hospital, he better have his left hand approximately working until the muscles of his right rebuilt. The afternoon passed in the blink of an eye yet, Killian did not make much improvement on his work. Even if his right hand could be moved, he still needed help from someone else to do it. So he was left trying to fix the mechanism and screw back pieces of his left hand with his mouth skills. Which weren’t that useful when using a screwdriver on a bloody tiny screw. Emma surprised his cursing loudly with his wand between his teeth as he failed to cast the small spell, <em>what had he expected anyway</em>. Killian felt her eyes on his back, the girl probably looking at what he was doing. Then she came to sit cross-legged on the bed and continued to ingenuously look at his handy--well,<em> mouthy</em>--work.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I don’t know Swan. Cooking?” he scoff once he had spat his wand aside. <em>He wouldn’t succeed in doing anything with it in his mouth anyway</em>.</p><p>“Duh, I don’t mean like this! What are you trying to fix like that?”</p><p>“Ah, well see, got to readjust the pieces and then get everything under the case to have it hold together. But seems I’ll have to wait until I can fully use my right hand before I can really fix it completely.” </p><p>Killian explained, sighing at the dead-end in front of him. His only chance right now would have been to have Liam at his side so he could cast the spell they had created just in case the prosthetic was damaged beyond repair. He barely ever used the spell, it was already amazing that he still remembered how to cast it.</p><p>“Ever tried to simply magically fix that thing?” Emma waved her own wand at the prosthetic. </p><p>Killian shivered at the idea of her suddenly using whatever spell she had in mind. </p><p>“See love. First thing, I don’t just resolve my problems with magic all the time. Second thing, that hand isn’t made to support any kind of magic or well, just one.” He shouldn’t have spelled it out, damn. “But the movement is rather tricky and the incantation is out of reach.” With little hope that would stop her.</p><p>“But not for you, is it?”</p><p>“Exactly, Swan.”</p><p>“Why not teach me then? I mean if the incantation is that sophisticated I leave it to you but I’m pretty sure the movement isn’t more complicated than a swish and a flick.” She moved her hand ridiculously in front of her, just showing Killian how wrong she was.</p><p>“Well, <em>love</em>. It’s <em>exactly </em>more complicated than just ‘swish and flick’ ”. He answered with a smirk. </p><p>“Well, <em>mate</em>. You can’t know how “bad” I am until you let me show you. Isn’t it right?” </p><p>Of course she was referencing the last quidditch contest they had, where she proved to him how good she was. Killian glared at her, his tongue poking out in the corner of his lips. </p><p>“Right, well let’s try shall we? If you’re doing well enough then perhaps I’ll let you reproduce the movement with my hand.” And of course Killian made sure to leave some innuendo in his answer.</p><p>Half an hour later, Killian was surprised to see she did manage to do more than her mocking “swish and flick” with his spell. So he let her secure his wand inside his hand and with hers around it, they tried to recreate the movment he had taught her. It wasn’t perfect but Killian decided it was worth a shot. At the very least, his prosthetic was already broken, having it even more so wouldn’t matter.</p><p>“Alright Swan, on three okay? Just make sure to-”</p><p>“Yeah yeah yeah, ‘up and down before turning clockwise.’ Got you buddy.”</p><p>The first try wasn’t good enough but Killian did feel the magic so they tried a second time and that shot succeeded. The two students stared at the magical sparkles that flew from the tips of Killian’s wand to stick all over his left hand. Once the magic disappeared, Killian let go of the breath he had been holding and slowly brought his hand up, moving through every articulation with ease.</p><p>“Look as good as new to me!” Emma exclaimed, happy at the job they’d done.</p><p>“I don’t mean to upset you Swan, but I think we make quite the team.”</p><p>“Yeah. Well, don’t get too used to this.” But behind the teasing, Killian could swear he could see she was thinking the same.</p><p>“Thank you, Emma.” he said with honesty.</p><p>“It was nothing.”</p><p>But Killian ended up telling her part of his past, what happened with his mother and why he was so reticent on the subject of his prosthetic. Killian didn’t want to tell the tale for her pity but still Emma looked at him with a watery smile when he was done, her hands still wrapped softly around his right.</p><p>“Killian, I… if there was a way for you to use magic even with your left hand, would you want to do it?”</p><p>“I don’t know love. But, the idea sounds nice. Even more in the position I am in.” His answer was barely above a whisper. In recent days he had gained so much more than he ever thought. His and Emma's relationship had moved so far forward, he would regain his right arm while he had thought he would only get more broken. Now she was talking about the possibility of using magic with the prosthetic. It sounded too much like a dream. And he really, really didn’t wish to wake up.</p><p>“Okay...here we go then.”</p><p>“Wait what?”</p><p>But before Killian could comprehend what was happening, Emma had her wand waving above his prosthetic while she spelled some weird spell - <em>was it some...French?</em>- her eyes closed as she fully focused. When the emerald iris reappeared, Killian looked at his hand, licking his lips, his body tensed. Nothing had changed so far. What did her spell do exactly?</p><p>“There, the easiest way to know if it worked is to try a spell.” She handed him his wand and Killian was left gasping at it. </p><p>What spell should he cast? Some levitation spell or sparkles or...That’s it. Killian smiled and fully clasped his hand around the wand. He stole a glance toward Emma before focusing on the spell. He knew that one by heart, he just needed to decide the kind he wanted. One that would match Emma perfectly. A small cloud of magic appeared on Emma’s head and when it lifted away, a beautiful flower crown was sitting on top of her hair. The white flowers were like shining on the gold of her hair and the last beam of sun landing on her face. Emma gasped as she looked at herself in the small pocket-mirror she kept in her jeans. But the amazement on her face was nothing in comparison to the look on Killian’s. She was even more beautiful like this. He thought the scene in front of his eyes couldn’t get better when he spotted the soft blush dusted all over her cheeks. Then she smiled and Killian swore he never saw her smile like that. </p><p>“Never thought I would see one of those..” he mumbled, replacing her hair behind her ear.</p><p>“What? The flowers?”</p><p>“No Swan. A smile.” </p><p>For a moment, time seemed to stand still again and it was just the two of them and she was an angelic vision and he could feel his heart beating faster. She truly was his savior. And he desperately wanted to kiss her. But she seemed to catch up on what was happening and before he could blink, her walls were up again and she rolled her eyes, back to the friendly teasing.</p><p>“Don’t get too worked up, pirate. You’re not even healed yet. You better brace yourself for your last skeleton potion dose ‘cause you’ll be on your own!”</p><p>And with that she ran away. Killian’s gaze didn’t leave her back until she disappeared from the hospital and he let himself fall against his pillow with a deep moan. <em>Fucking minx</em>. “Don’t get too worked up” his ass! Killian closed his eyes and dragged the covers over his head. He was really regretting not being able to go hide somewhere else cause <em>she had</em> got him rather worked up now. Bloody Hell!</p><p>
  <em>///</em>
</p><p>One week later, Killian’s bones were finally back and he was free to leave the hospital. His arm still had to be strapped against his chest for a few more days but it shouldn’t be long until he regained his muscle mass and dexterity with his renewed motivation. Killian took the time to thank Madame Pomfrey warmly, despite the hard time he gave her, the woman had been nice to him. Then once he’d packed the few things he had taken along with him and secured it under his left arm, Killian looked one last time at the place. It was weird to finally be able to go outside but he couldn’t wait to be back on his broom and win that game against Emma’s team.</p><p>Swan. The girl hadn’t shown up and he really hoped she would come say hi but sadly after ten other minutes of waiting in front of the doors, Killian had to face the facts: she would not come. It stung a bit but he knew he should have prepared himself for it. After all, she was still Emma Swan, unreachable beauty behind tall walls. Yet Killian would not resign himself. He would fight to conquer her heart. She was worth the wait and the fight. Looking one last time behind his shoulder, Killian headed for his dormitory, though he preferred to take the longest path to the dungeons, taking the time to walk in the flower gardens of the castle.</p><p>“Killian Jones!”</p><p>He frowned and slowed his path. Who was calling him now? Right when he was about to turn around, a hand grabbed his left arm and forced him to twist and face his pursuer.</p><p>“Damn it Jones! I thought you would wait for me!” Emma scoffed, pointing him with her finger.</p><p>“S-swan! I, I did wait for you, b-but you didn’t show up and I thought that…”</p><p>“That what, Jones? After everything we’ve been through, you really think I would just go and forget about it?”</p><p>“Pardon me love, but the last time you came to see me, you left in a haste and didn’t come back.” There was a brief hurt passing in her eyes and Killian hurried to finish his explanation. He wasn’t saying it was her fault or anything. “And well, you’re you Emma, I knew there was a chance that you would prefer well...forget about it and-”</p><p>But his attempt to show her he knew her more than she thought died on his lips as she literally stole them. Emma bloody Swan was kissing him. Her lips were soft and warm and his left hand let go of all his stuff in order to grab the back of her head and kiss her back with equal passion. It was now or never if he wanted to show her just how deeply he loved her. He lost himself in the moment and her hands were slowly tugging at his hair and god damn it how was this real? They broke apart, needing to breathe and he could feel her hot breath on his skin and a quiet moan escaped him. That kiss had wrecked them in the best possible way but the moment he tried to steal one more kiss, she slipped from his fingers and walked back into the hallways of the castle. Leaving him and his dishevelled messy hair to blush and fall harder than he was already, in love with her.</p><p>And perhaps, Emma was blushing as well while licking her lips, tasting him one last time as she tucked her hair behind her ears. </p><p>And just perhaps, she might have deep feelings for him too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>